


Domesticate Much?

by smalld1171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalld1171/pseuds/smalld1171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot.  Dean's tipsy and Sam's pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticate Much?

"Where the hell were you?"

"Out."

"I can see that. Woah, I can smell that too. At the bar again?"

"Geez Sam, it's like we're fricken married or something."

"What?"

"Maybe it's late, and maybe I'm mildly intoxicated, but you're acting like a pissed off wife. Heh, that's funny."

"Taking off without telling me where you went is not funny Dean!"

"Just proved my point Samantha."

"I was worried, you stubborn ass."

"You even sound like a chick. Buzzkill."

"You don't think of anyone but yourself."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're the perfect ball and chain, only without the damn paperwork."


End file.
